Vicios
by Nilly Ardonis
Summary: Lujuria, pereza, envidia, gula, codicia, ira, soberbia. Siete personajes. Siete pecados. Drabbles.


Disclaimer: Galactik Football no me pertenece en absoluto.

Bueno, finalmente me he atrevido a arrancarme con esta historia que me venía rondando la mente. Como bien dice el título, es una recopilación de vicios, más concretamente los siete pecados capitales. He identificado a cada uno con un personaje y esto es lo que ha salido. Quizás parezca una idea extraña, pero me apetecía desnudar a los protagonistas de la historia, desmitificarlos, y mostrarlos como seres humanos con sus luces y con sus sombras, dominados por impulsos primarios. Si lo que estáis buscando es una imagen idealizada y de color de rosas, no sigáis leyendo. Aviso además de que contiene referencias sexuales y diversas parejas (sí, también un ligero D'Jok x Tia, cómo no xd).

Animaos a dejar reviews. ¡Espero que os guste!

**Lujuria**

_(Del lat. luxurĭa._

_1. f. Vicio consistente en el uso ilícito o en el apetito desordenado de los deleites carnales.)_

Contempla su reflejo, se gira, una y otra vez. De frente, de este lado y del otro. Alisa la arruga en su falda, invisible para cualquier ojo excepto para el de ella, forjada en la compleja disciplina de ir siempre perfecta tras diecinueve años de belleza sin mácula y el yugo de una madre demasiado exigente. Es algo que ella conoce bien, ese perfeccionismo extremo y casi obsesivo, quizás heredado, quizás inculcado.

Aplica el pintalabios, con cuidado, siempre sin salirse ni un milímetro de la línea, y cree que podría ser un símil bastante adecuado para definir toda su existencia. Eternamente dentro de los márgenes estrictamente acotados que debían guiarla en el camino a la fama.

Coge el rímel, curva las pestañas hasta el infinito. Se deleita ante la propia imagen de sus ojos azules. Se mira. Con coquetería. Ladea ligeramente el rostro.

Tia, que ojea una revista recostada en la cama, se limita a mirarla con condescendencia y sacudir la cabeza antes de bajar de nuevo la vista. Jamás lo entenderá, y tampoco espera hacerlo. Asume que es el tipo de batallas que ella nunca va a librar.

Pero Mei se ha forjado en ellas. Sonríe con autosuficiencia y su compañera piensa que ese exceso de amor propio hace tiempo que superó los límites del narcisismo.

Y Mei no se lo niega. Lo sabe. Lo sabe desde que tenía trece años y de repente su cintura comenzó a estrecharse y se desarrollaron zonas que antes no estaban así. Se sintió desorientada, al principio, con esos pechos que no sabía exactamente de dónde habían salido y las nuevas curvas sutiles que trazaron sus caderas, pero vio la mirada en sus compañeros de colegio y lo comprendió. Supo el poder que tenía en sus manos.

Vale, puede que no tuviera el carisma de Yuki, o la inteligencia de Tia, pero no los necesitaba. Porque tenía un arma mucho más poderosa. No era sólo atractiva o sólo mona, Mei era sensualidad. Una bomba de relojería en un mundo de hombres. En un equipo de machos alfa en el que le bastaba con un contoneo de caderas para conseguir todo lo que se le pusiera por delante.

Probablemente sonara superficial, frívolo y terriblemente arrogante, pero Mei ante todo era una mujer práctica. Y estaba dispuesta a todo por llegar al lugar que merecía. Estaba dispuesta porque conocía de primera mano el placer de observar las miradas de todos cuando enmarcaba su figura en un vestido quizás algo más ajustado de lo normal, cuando sacudía la melena o esbozaba una sonrisa arrebatadora y lograba atraer la atención de sus seis compañeros y, por extensión, de cualquier otro hombre que se atreviera a cruzarse en su camino.

Conocía el placer de desnudarse, despacio, y observar la avidez en los ojos del amante brillando en la oscuridad. Ese era su auténtico campo de juego. Ellos dos, una cama, y entonces el mundo se detenía para esa diosa hembra que se abría paso desde los bordes de su alma. Gemidos, cuerpo que se retuerce, que se escurre bajo las sábanas, teatralizando y dejándose hacer. Convirtiendo el amor en un espectáculo para los sentidos.

Uno en el que D'Jok – que solía ser el afortunado – desaparecía entre sus piernas hasta la extenuación. Entonces Mei se acurrucaba en su hombro, de manera sistemática, lo justo y necesario para abrir un calculado paréntesis. Era un pequeño detalle que se había acostumbrado a regalarle, una concesión a su hombría, más allá de lo estrictamente sexual. Suponía que eso es lo que hacen los enamorados. Podían llamarlo pasión, deseo, una atracción brutal, pero Mei tenía más que asumido que "amor" no era la palabra más adecuada para calificar lo que fuera que había entre ellos. No importaba, al menos no a ella y a su pragmatismo. D'Jok era un compañero excepcional con el que compartía más de lo que a ninguno le gustaría reconocer: esa debilidad por la belleza (propia y ajena), esa vanidad, ese orgullo y (también) ese egoísmo.

Por eso Mei se limitaba a besarle con cariño mientras contaba el tiempo en la velocidad de sus latidos. Hasta que recuperaban un ritmo normal, pausado.

Y ahí sencillamente se deslizaba fuera del colchón y volvía de puntillas a su cuarto.


End file.
